百足
by LeviIsEverything
Summary: A Ghoul living among Vampires was unheard of, until now.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

* * *

"We've arrived miss." Came the monotone voice of the driver.

"Thank you." Responded the girl with a small nod before exiting the black vehicle.

Her long ivory hair danced in the sunlight, her onyx eyes roamed from corner to corner observing the unknown surroundings and her thumb was strategically brought down upon her index finger until a crack was heard, this caused a satisfied smile to appear on the enigmatic girls lips.

A colossal gate stood stiff in front of the girl. It's slick black iron rods created an almost creepy atmosphere, but from the space between the rods a view of the school could be made, erasing all previous thoughts.

 _'So this is Cross Academy'._

She took a few steps forward, her suitcase following behind her, she reached her slender arm out and opened the gate, earning a creak in response. She carried on making her way in to the school but was soon brought to a halt by a small brunette.

"Stop right there! Why are you not inside?!" The brunette pointed an accusing finger towards her and questioned her in a demanding tone.

"Because i'm not quite sure how to get there." Responded the white haired teen.

A blush formed onto the brunettes cheeks as she fumbled out an apology, her previous strict demeanor morphed into an embarrassed one.

"I'm so sorry! You're the new student right? Come follow me. I'll show you to the headmasters office." She spoke with a small smile, still slightly embarrassed from the previous events.

"I appreciate it." Was her reply.

* * *

The two girls walked together across the corridor, whilst one of the girls was busy chatting and asking numerous questions the other didn't pay much attention but continued nodding and replying with vague answers.

"Here we are!" Spoke the brunette who referred to herself as Yuki.

As the two made their way in, an unknown figure launched towards them, thankfully the both avoided it in time.

"Ah my precious daughter, what brings you here? Oh and I see you've brought a guest." Spoke a man with sandy blonde hair that was hung in a low ponytail. Beside him was a tall male with chocolate locks and burgundy eyes, and in the opposite corner of the room stood a silver haired male with lilac eyes, a small scowl was present on his face.

"This is the new student, Kae Kaneki. You told me she would be arriving today." Replied the brunette with a smile.

"Ah yes! A new student how lovely!" The headmaster spoke in an excited tone.

"It's nice to meet you, Headmaster Cross." Spoke Kae as she bowed her head down in respect.

"It's so nice to of finally met you. It's going to be great to have a new night class mem-" His words were cut short by the silver haired male.

"Night class?!"

And that's how Kae ended up with a gun pointing directly at her head.


	2. Chapter 2

Kae stared blankly at the scowling silver headed teen, despite being on the verge of getting shot, Kae knew the bullet would have no effect on her. So she just stood there and awaited the impulsive silverettes next action.

"Zero please put the gun down!" Yuki tried to reason, her voice was coated in a mix of fear and anxiousness.

"What the hell is another one of these bastard Vampires doing here?!" Screamed Zero in hatred.

"What makes you think i'm a vampire?" Kae spoke up, gaining everyone's attention.

"Tch. You're in the night class." Responded Zero with the same burning hatred in his voice.

"Actually, Kae here is neither a Vampire nor a Human." Kaien stated in an unusually calm voice, his previous lighthearted attitude was replaced by a stoic one.

"What do you mean?" Inquired Yuki.

"I'm a Ghoul." Kae spoke impassively.

"What?!" Both Yuki and Zero shouted incredulously.

"A ghoul is a being who feasts of human flesh in order to survive. They are unable to digest anything apart from human flesh, however they can drink coffee. The only thing that can harm them is a 'kagune' which is an organ only ghoul's possess. Without feasting upon a human for up to 2 months they will eventually die, coffee helps them contain the urge to feast but doesn't completely satisfy their hunger." Answered Kaname with a blank face.

Both Zero's and Yuki's faces contorted into a disgusted expression. Upon hearing the nature of a ghoul they couldn't help but feel repulsed by it. A being who not only indulged in taking humans blood, but also their flesh was something non of them wanted to ever hear.

Zero's grip on the gun tightened, Yuki stood frozen on the ground still in shock at what she had heard. Kae brought the tip of her thumb down onto her index finger and cracked it, a satisfied sigh escaped from her lips.

"Tch. Not only do you let those blood sucking beasts around humans, you also allow a flesh eating _monster_ to enter this damned school." Zero's attention was now directed to the headmaster, his scowl deepening.

"Zero we have discussed Kae's situation and have agreed that as long as she follows the school rules, then there is no need for any concern." Kaien said.

Before things could escalate any further, Kaname stepped in and made his way towards Kae. Zero still remained pointing the gun at Kae's head, with no intention of moving it.

"I think it's best if I introduce Kae to the rest of the night class. As well as remind her of the rules and guidelines of the school." Kaname said as he looked at Kaien.

"Yes that would be much appreciated! And Kae your uniform will be ready by tomorrow, have a nice day!" Kaien's eccentric attitude had returned causing the atmosphere to be less tense.

"Let's go." Stated Kaname as he approached Kae. She nodded her head in reply before following him out, with the gun still directed at the back of her head. Kaname sent Yuki a small smile before leaving, causing the brunettes face to be covered in a crimson blush.

* * *

Kaname and Kae both entered the colossal building, there was no one there, presumably everyone was asleep.

"Your room is upstairs next to mine, you wont be sharing it with anyone due to the odd number of students in the dorm." Kaname said as he entered the hall way.

"Alright." Kae responded seemingly uninterested.

"If you need anything you're welcome to ask." Despite the kind words, the way he said it sounded forced.

"Yes, thank you." Kae replied.

"Welcome to cross academy, miss Kaneki." And with that Kaname walked off leaving Kae by herself.


	3. Chapter 3

Kae's onyx hues roamed around the colossal room, inspecting each object that lay there. It was decorated with antique paintings and covered in embroidered carpets, a silver chandelier with specks of gold on the outer rim hung loosely from the ceiling, it dangled above a wooden oak table that was sat stiffly in the middle of the room. Overall the room looked like a masterpiece.

Clutching the black handle of her suitcase, Kae began making her way up the staircase, only to be interrupted by an unfamiliar scent. Deciding to ignore it, Kae carried on walking up each step whilst dragging the luggage behind her.

 _Step_

 _Step_

 _Step_

"Oooh~ What do we have here? Sneaking in to see your Idol, how naughty." Taunted an amused voice.

Kae's head snapped to the direction from where the unfamiliar voice had came from. There in front of her stood a tall young man with golden hair and sky blue eyes, a smirk was present on his handsome face.

"I'm afraid I have no idea about what you're referring to." Kae replied calmly.

"There's no need to deny your love for me." He began making his way towards her at an alluring pace, the smirk was still printed onto his face.

"Love?" Kae inquired curiously.

His footsteps got nearer and his smirk widened, he kept walking until his face was mere inches away from hers.

"You smell... weird." His smug look was replaced by a confused expression. His nose twitched as he inhaled a whiff of the white haired girls unique scent.

"Like a mix of flowers, perhaps...red spider lilies? And slightly bitter, like coffee." His face peered close to Kae's neck before he he glided his slender fingers across the side of her face, swiping a few hair strands behind her ear.

"It's rude to touch people without their consent." Kae stated with a blank look.

"Hehe~ Feisty. Tell me, what is a girl like you doing in a place like this?" A low chuckle escaped from his throat as he questioned her. Kae managed to create a small amount of distance between her and the enigmatic male, however he continued hovering over her small frame.

"I'm the new student, Kae Kaneki. I've been assigned to live in the moon dorms as of today." Kae introduced herself, as much as she disliked being in this strangers presence, she knew she couldn't cause any disruptions whilst she lived here.

Suddenly the blonde haired males expression turned serious, almost calculative as he assessed the being in front of him. As his gaze traveled across her frame, his eyes snapped crimson.

"You're not a human, you smell abnormal. No human smells like that, so I guess I wouldn't be breaking the rules if I drank your blood. Right?" Despite the question being rhetorical Kae still replied.

"Go ahead." To his surprise she didn't seem startled by his appetite. He was becoming infuriated at how nonchalant she appeared about the whole situation. She should be scared of him, she should fear him. So why was she just stood their looking...bored?

He brought his fangs down to her pale neck and penetrated them into her skin, only for them to be rejected. His fangs ached as he swiped his tongue alongside them. His attempt at feeding of the girl was futile.

"What the-!" He screamed in confusion.

"I'm going to take my leave now." Was all Kae said before she once again began making her way up. Aido's eyes widened as he realised he was unable to bite into the girls skin.

"Who are you?!" He screamed, this time much louder.

Kae tilted her head to the side, enough to make eye contact with the blonde male.

"I'm the new student." She spoke as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, she understood the question but refused to give him the answer he wanted. Aido's curiosity peaked, he was interested in this unknown being. He wanted to find out more about her.

And he will.


	4. Chapter 4

The sun was no longer out, instead the silver moon shone dimly across the academy. It was time for the night class to start, however Kae was sat stiffly on a wooden chair that was placed near the edge of her king sized bed, not bothering to get ready for her class. She had unpacked all of her belongings, which mainly consisted of clothes, books, a phone as well as some other essential items, and placed them accordingly into her new room. The room itself was big enough to house two or maybe even three people but thankfully she had it all to herself, however that wasn't surprising, due to her 'condition' sharing a room with someone could prove to be dangerous.

 _Knock Knock_

Kae's attention was captured by the unknown person who had knocked onto her wooden oak door. Her eyes adverted from the ivory walls and landed onto the pureblood prince who had gracefully walked in without even waiting for a response. In his slender arms was a white uniform, who she presumed now belonged to her.

His burgundy eyes clashed with her onyx ones, and soon a small feigned smile was presented onto his handsome face. Kae stood up from the chair and took a couple of steps towards him.

"I see you've settled in quite nicely, I do hope you enjoy your stay here." Kaname spoke with etiquette as well as elegance.

"I'm sure I will." Kae responded, her voice was cold and lacked emotion however she managed to twitch her lips up into a small smile.

"The headmaster instructed for me to deliver you your uniform, please let me know you are ready once you have changed into your attire." He calmly set down the clothing onto Kae's duvets and walked away, but before he was completely out of sight he directed his head to the side and gave Kae one last look before disappearing all together.

* * *

Kae stood in front of a large mirror whilst staring intensely at herself. She examined her attire, she was shrouded in white, the uniform she was given was quite short but she decided to ignore it. A crimson tie hung loosely in the shape of a bow near her collar bone and her pale hair was captured into a ponytail that swayed side to side as she moved.

As Kae began making her way outside of her dorm room and down the stairs, she was greeted with several unfamiliar faces. Looks of curiosity as well as suspicion were the sight Kae had been exposed to, she paid no mind to them as she continued walking down each step with the same grace she had portrayed mere seconds ago.

"It's you!" Shouted an all too familiar voice. The blonde haired boy stood with his index finger pointed directly at the ghoul, the rest of his face was contorted into a look of anger.

"It's me." Kae responded blankly, all the while fueling the boys anger even more.

"Who are you?" Sneered a new voice.

"She's that girl I was telling you about." Aido reminded the girl besides him who had long wavy toffee colored hair.

"Hm. Why would Lord Kaname accept a non-vampire into the night class?" Her voice was filled with irritation as well as hints of jealousy.

"I'm not too sure about that myself. Perhaps you should ask him." Kae responded, causing Ruka to scoff and retaliate with an insult of her own, however she was stopped by Takuma as he began introducing himself.

"Ah! It's so lovely to finally meet you. I'm Takuma Ichijo the vice-president of the night class, and you must be Kae Kaneki the new student." Introduced a friendly emerald eyed student, he had a warm smile on his face that appeared to be genuine. He had his slender arm outstretched in hopes of Kae to shake it.

Kae looked hesitantly at his arm but placed her dainty one in his secure hold nonetheless. As she was about to let go, he took her by surprise as he gently placed his soft lips onto her knuckles and gave her a soft kiss.

"So, who are you?" Came a drawled out voice which belonged to a handsome man with mahogany hair.

"I'm Kae Kaneki, and I've been assigned to live in the moon dorms as of today." Introduced Kae.

"Senri Shiki." Spoke the boy in a bored tone.

"Rima Toya." The girl next to him responded in the same manner.

"Tch." Aido gritted his teeth in aggravation.

Kae turned towards Aido who had his head held high and his arms crossed over his chest in a disapproving manner.

"Yes?" She inquired.

"What's the real reason you're here?" He narrowed his eyes as he questioned her.

"I'm here due to a request Kaname Kuran had sent me. And since i'm going to be here for quite some time I would like to apologies for my behavior earlier today and start anew." Kae bowed her head down in a respectful manner before looking back up with a subtle smile. The action caused the blonde to blush subconsciously, he tried his best to remain angry on the outside and not be swayed by her attitude.

"Hm!" He puffed out his cheeks in a childish manner before turning away from her completely in hopes of covering his crimson cheeks.

Just then Kaname Kuran entered, he stood on top of the staircase, his face was blank as he analysed everyone. Every vampire in the room bowed down to him in respect as he made his way towards them.

"Lord Kaname." Everyone except Kae greeted him as he turned to face them. However Kaname ignored their greeting and instead focused his attention on Kae, causing Ruka and Aido's irritation to return.

"Kae, I see you've met everyone." Kaname deducted.

"Yes, I have." Kae replied.

Kaname turned to the rest of the night class and spoke in a clam voice.

"This is Kae Kaneki, she isn't a vampire nor a human. However she is a Ghoul. I'm sure you're all familiar with that term." Kaname spoke before turning on his heel and walking towards the door. Whilst leaving the startled vampires to follow in suit.


	5. Chapter 5

High pitched screams belonging to lust filled girls surrounded the night class students. Kaname was the first to step outside into the cage of infatuated teenagers, followed by a stoic girl with pale violet hair, Kae followed in suit after Kaname as did the rest of the night class students. However as soon as they were exposed to the night all eyes rested onto Kae, the screams died down, and instead were replaced by muffled whispers.

"Who's she?" A curious girl questioned.

"A new night class student?" More whispers erupted.

"She's pretty, if she can get into the night class maybe I can too!" A hopeful voice chirped.

All eyes trailed after Kae who walked at a constant pace, glares were given and fingers were pointed, all attention was placed on her. Until Aido stepped in front of Kae and mimicked a gun, he playfully 'shot' one of the students causing her face to explode with red.

"KYAAA! Idol!" The females attention was captured by the blonde male who was wearing a smug smirk.

Kae's eyes roamed around the area, she spotted the silver haired male from before as well as the smiling brunette. Kaname was stood next to Yuki with his arm outstretched, however before she could grasp it Zero interfered causing Kaname to divert his attention to him. Yuki just stood there trying her best to cover up her crimson cheeks. Kae resumed her attention back to making her way to class.

But before she could carry on walking the scent of blood hit her in the face, causing her blood lust to appear. It seemed as if the entire night class had smelt it too, they were all stood eerily still, the temptation of feeding slowly began resurfacing among all of the non-humans.

"Get to your dorms now!" Screamed Zero in anger. The day class girls cowered in fear and hesitantly returned to their rooms in a panic.

Kae managed to slip away unnoticed, she knew where the smell was coming from, the front gates. Behind the metal railings stood a purple haired girl, her face was contorted into a scowl as she discretely placed an unknown package inside of her jacket.

"Touka, what are you doing here?" Kae questioned with slight concern in her voice. Touka disregarded the concern and instead threw her fist directly at the ghoul's jaw, only for it to be stopped midway by Kae.

"How could you of just left without even telling me?!" Touka screamed in frustration.

"Touka. You're not supposed to be here, it's dangerous." Kae spoke with hidden worry.

"Tch. That's all you have to say!?" Touka pointed an accusing finger towards Kae.

"Touka please leave." Kae tried to reason.

"You think you can defend yourself now?! How can a person who can't protect herself expect to live without worry?!" Touka screamed in anger and irritation. Touka didn't know why she had came all this way, perhaps she wanted to help Kae, or maybe she wanted to hurt her for abandoning the life she once had. She didn't know why she brought the package, she was conflicted. Not knowing what else to do, Touka chucked the brown package onto the ground and began walking away, an aura of anger and frustration surrounding her as she left.

"I'm sorry Touka." The words were barely above a whisper but Kae said them nonetheless.

"I thought I made it clear that no visitors were allowed." Spoke a voice from behind.

"I apologies, Kaname." Answered Kae in a monotone voice.

"Come to my room right away. It seems I have misjudged you, Kae." Kaname spoke with a stoic tone.

Kae looked towards the direction Kaname was standing, but he was already gone. As was the purple haired girl. Kae knew the amount of pain she was indirectly inflicting onto those she cared for, but this was the price she would have to pay in order to keep them safe.

She brought down her thumb onto her index finger and cracked it, a satisfied sigh escaped from her lips. Kneeling down onto the ground, Kae reached for the bloodied package, one of her orbs instantly turned black whilst her iris flashed red. Kae buried her hand into one of her pockets and fished out a white eye patch.

She wasn't a human anymore.

She wasn't a ghoul either.

She was both.


	6. Chapter 6

Kae wiped a streak of blood from the corner of her lips whilst tossing a crumpled wrapper into a trash can. She could feel her body becoming less rigid due to her hunger being sated. Despite the horrible reunion with her old friend Touka, Kae was glad she managed to bring her some flesh, Kae's hunger was growing day by day and she could already feel the need to devour some poor human over take her, but now that her hunger was satisfied she could continue to act normal.

 _Crack_

Another knuckle was cracked. It was a force of habit, one that she acquired from a man who tortured her, she can still remember the sound of her fingers being removed from her hand, and the itch of the centipede that was placed inside of her ear, Kae brought one of her hands against her earlobe and began rubbing it, in hopes of getting rid of the damage that was done there. Even though he's dead the sound of his laughter is still audible.

Kaname had instructed her to come to his room, most likely to punish her for the disturbance she had indirectly caused. She knew she couldn't disobey him, not after what he had done for her.

* * *

Kae stood across Kaname's door. She was meant to be in class, her first day had already turned into a disaster.

"You're here." A calm voice came from behind her.

"As you instructed." Kae replied.

"It seems your evening meal has caused quite the ruckus among the night class students." Kaname spoke with a monotone voice, he moved three paces closer to Kae.

"I apologise, it wasn't my intention on doing that." Kae bowed her head down as a sign of respect.

Kaname brought his hand underneath Kae's chin and lifted it upwards so she was directly facing him. His burgundy eyes bore straight through her, reading her like a book.

"Kae, I told you already, if you're ever hungry then come to me." Kae knew what he was implying. Their relationship wasn't strictly professional, no, Kaname had often given her his blood when she was in dire need of it. A pureblood's blood is precious, Kaname knew that, but over the time he had known Kae he had begun to care for her. Even if he didn't always show it.

"I know, thank you Kaname." Kae nodded her head to show she understood.

"However even if you are closer to me then most of the other night class students, I still need to treat you the same way I would treat them. So as for your punishment, you are to help the disciplinary committee with their job, as well as protect them. I'll give you more details on the matter by tomorrow. Now go to class, i'll be with you shortly." Kaname said before vanishing into thin air.

Kae knew he didn't make her join the disciplinary committee as a punishment. He did it so she could protect Yuki, she knew that he cared for her, but she didn't know the extent of their relationship.

Coming to cross academy was proving to be more of a hassle than Kae had realised. But this was her life now, her life as a half ghoul/ half human.

 _'Well at least i'll get to know more about that silverette, Zero was it? Yeah, he seems interesting.'_ Kae mused to herself as she began making her way to class.


	7. Chapter 7

The wind whipped past Kae harshly causing her hair to run wild, she was outside making her way through the brutal weather to her class. She walked at a calm pace taking a few long strides every now and then until she reached her desired destination.

 _"Thank you Kaname, you've saved me once again." Kae whispered through her blood tainted lips. A few drops of crimson liquid rolled down her chin as she spoke._

 _"I never expected other beings apart from humans and vampires to exist, especially not ghouls. But it seems I was wrong." Kaname pondered out loud, his eyes remained scarlet as he observed Kae's form._

 _"And I never expected to become a ghoul, nor to associate with vampires, let alone drink their blood." Kae cracked her knuckles before placing her eye patch back on._

 _"Why do you do that? Crack your knuckles so often." Kaname questioned with a hint of curiosity seeping through his tone._

 _"Force of habit." Kae replied._

 _"Maybe you can tell me how you acquired this habit of yours someday." Kaname replied, his eyes returned back to their usual burgundy shade._

 _"Someday." Kae answered._

Kae shook her head in hopes of getting rid of her thoughts. She didn't know why that memory had came to her, it had been so long since then. A feeling of nostalgia washed through her as she remembered her life before she had met Kaname, it was an uneventful one, however there were still people she cared for.

Kae balled her right hand into a fist and banged it against the door two times. She heard a 'come in' from the other side and did as she was instructed to do.

As she stepped into the classroom all eyes snapped towards her, most of the students were either glaring at her or regarding her with little to no interest.

"I'm Kae Kaneki, new student." Kae once again introduced herself.

"Yes I know who you are, please take a seat." The teacher paid little to no mind to her as he spoke.

Kae took a seat at the back, it was an isolated area, which was in her favor. Placing herself in one of the wooden chairs, Kae began to scan the area.

"Today's lesson will consist of us learning about a new topic, ghouls." A tense silence filled the room, Kae's attention was captured by the words the teacher had spoken.

'Crap.' Kae couldn't help refrain from sighing out of annoyance, she was sure they all heard her sigh of displeasure, they were vampires after all.

"And as a way to fully understand their nature," The teachers eyes darted onto Kae's figure as he opened his mouth to spit out the next sentence "It would be in our best interest to learn from an actual ghoul, Kae if you don't mind please come up to the front of the class." The teacher gestured to her with his hand.

Kae reluctantly stood up from the stiff chair and made her way forwards. She took extra long in making her way there, in hopes of prolonging the inevitable, but time soon ran out and before she knew it she was standing in front of a group of vampires, who stared at her with hungry eyes.

"What is it that you would like me to do sir?" Kae questioned.

"Well, first of all I would like to show everyone what a kagune looks like, so if you will." Kae knew what he was implying, she hesitantly complied to his wishes.

Kae slowly removed her eye patch and allowed her eye to turn into a black and red version of an actual human eye, scarlet veins peered around the edges of her eye, it looked odd seeing as only one of her eyes had transformed into that horrid sight. Audible gasps could be heard through out the room, but Kae still hadn't finished.

Slowly 4 large tentacle like things sprouted from her back, they were a deep red color. Kae felt as if she was some sought of experiment, the gawking eyes of her fellow class mates didn't help either.

"What the hell is that?!" An impulsive blonde jumped out of his chair and pointed his index finger towards the ghoul, a bewildered look was plastered onto his face as he examined the sight in front of him.

'This is going to be a long day.'


	8. Chapter 8

"Aido, please calm down. I've already explained what this is, if you have any further questions you are welcome to ask either me or Kae after class. For now remain in your seat and listen." The teacher explained calmly however his face had an irritated expression plastered onto it.

Aido's face exploded with red, his blush deepened when he caught the eye of a disapproving Kaname. He was beyond embarrassed at his sudden outburst, but he couldn't help it. He tried to refrain from gawking at the sight in front of him but he had never ever seen something so... so _disturbing_.

He had heard of ghouls before, they were considered even more vile creatures than vampires. They were said to eat the flesh of a human, whereas vampires would simply only drink the blood of their victims, ghouls devoured their corpses. He couldn't help but shudder in disgust at the very thought.

"A Kagune not only is a great weapon, it also has the ability to remain intact and unscathed even after being penetrated by metal, silver and other sharp objects. The only thing able to harm ones Kagune is another kagune or something made out of a ghouls kagune." The teacher continued his explanation, Kae continued to stand their like a doll, completely still and expressionless whilst the class of vampires stared with interest and curiousity.

The teacher then began to rummage through his desk draw and brought out what appeared to be a knife.

"Kae, i'm going to demonstrate what would happen if an ordinary piece of steel were to penetrate your Kagune. Please stay still." Kae nodded slowly before the chunk of metal was harshly shoved directly onto one of her kagune tentacles.

The steel was immediately rejected by the tentacle and was flung across the room at the sudden impact, it landed with a _clank_ as it was sent flying across the classroom.

The vampires remained cautious and slightly hostile as their eyes glared onto the ghouls form.

 _'Tough crowd.'_ Kae thought as she examined the reactions of her classmates.

* * *

"I'm sorry you had to go through that." Kaname spoke as he appeared before Kae, class had finished and everyone was returning to their dorms.

"It's fine." Kae responded, trying to end the conversation as quickly as she could.

Kaname suddenly held out one of his muscular arms and cupped her pale cheek with his large palm. Kae on instinct flinched and tried to move back, but Kaname's hand was planted firmly on her face, not allowing her to leave.

"You don't have to pretend to be fine when you're with me. You can trust me Kae." Kaname's voice was soft as were his eyes, it almost looked as if he cared.

"I know. But I truly am fine." Kaname frowned slightly but said nothing. He reluctantly removed his hand before turning his back on her.

"Come with me. The headmaster has requested your presence." Kaname returned to his impassive self as he began walking in long and graceful strides.

Kae followed silently. The atmosphere had became slightly tense but no one said anything to try and break the awkward silence. They just walked in a tense silence until they reached their destination.

* * *

 _Knock Knock_

"Come in!" Came an enthusiastic voice from behind the door.

Kaname and Kae both walked in only to be greeted with the sight of an annoyed silverette, a blushing brunette and a grinning blonde.

"Ah! Kaname, Kae! What a pleasant surprise. Now i'm sure you know why you're here, right Kae?" Questioned the headmaster with an idiotic smile.

"Yes. For the role of the school guardian." Kae responded.

Yuki and Zero directed their attention to Kae, Yuki held an expression of confusion whilst Zero held one similar only his was also shrouded with anger.

"What?!" Zero's voice was seeping with hatred and anger at the new information.

"Calm down Zero. This has been decided by both me and Kaname, Kae is strong and able to contain her urges. So there is no need to worry." The headmasters demeanor changed drastically from a grinning idiot to a calm and serious person. However it seemed the headmasters words were nothing but gibberish to Zero.

"You expect me to work with this monster?!" Sneered Zero in a threatening tone.

"Zero! Calm down." Yuki pleaded in a futile attempt to calm her partner.

"I apologies for any inconveniences i've caused." Kae remained calm but the word 'monster' had made her feel guilty.

"Tch. You can't expect me to work with one of the monsters i'm trying to protect the day class from." Zero said before storming out of the class, he purposely nudged Kaname's shoulder as he walked out.

"Please forgive Zero's behavior." Yuki bowed down as she apologized on behalf of Zero.

"It's not your fault." Kae said with a softer tone. Kaname approached Yuki and lifted up her chin with his index and middle finger causing the young girl to blush.

"There's no need for you to hold yourself responsible for Kiryuu's tantrum." Kaname spoke, his eyes held love for Yuki and his actions seemed to back that up. Yuki only blushed harder and fumbled out a mix of apologies.

Kae turned the other way. She didn't feel right watching Kaname act so lovingly towards someone. It felt odd.

"If it's okay with you, headmaster, may I go and look for Zero?" The headmaster returned back to his energetic self.

"Of course!" He chirped loudly.

Kaname sent a sideways glance to Kae, but she ignored it and made her way out.

* * *

After 15 minutes of aimlessly searching for the silverette she finally found him, he was leaning against a tree trunk, his eyes were shaded with his silver hair.

"Is it okay if I talk to you?" Kae asked as she cautiously approached the angered male.

He immediately clutched a gun in his arms and gripped on it almost harshly, he pointed it directly to her head.

"You sure love to point that thing at me." Kae said with a slight chuckle, it was barely audible but he heard it.

"What the hell do you want?" Zero asked in a hostile tone, his grip tightened as he spoke.

"To talk." Kae said as if it was obvious.

"Leave or i'll kill you." He threatened but she remained unfazed.

Kaname had warned Kae about him, about how he was previously human but was attacked and turned into a vampire. It almost made her pity him, he reminded her of herself, their circumstances were very similar.

"I used to be human once, it almost feels as if it was a lifetime ago. I still remember how it happened. Do you?" She asked. She knew that her words may cause him to hate her more, but she wanted to understand him.

His grip slightly loosened and his eyes flashed with an unknown emotion before they returned to their usual hateful gaze.

"You, you were human?" He finally asked.


	9. Chapter 9

"Yeah, is that really so hard to believe?" Kae said with an amused chuckle. It had been awhile since she talked about her human side, sometimes it felt as if she had completely forsook it and completely embraced her ghoul instincts and desires, but there would always be a part of her that was human.

"Tch. You're lying." Zero stated in denial.

"What would I gain by lying?" Kae questioned, her tone became slightly darker as she spoke.

Zero pondered over the question for a few minutes before he came to the realization that she would gain nothing from pretending to being an ex-human. He began accepting her words but his curiosity was now peeked.

"How did you become a... ghoul?" His voice wavered slightly but he still kept on his signature annoyed expression. He hesitantly lowered the gun much to Kae's amusement.

"Hm. I fooled myself into believing this guy, who was way out of my league, wanted to date me. We had the same interests in books, especially this one book 'the black goats egg'. Well we went on a date and it turned out I was his dinner. After being on the brink of death, my only saving grace was having his organs implanted inside of me, and in turn creating a half ghoul." Kae said with a dark chuckle. And before Zero got the chance to ask anything else Kae interrupted him.

"You know the book we were both interested in was about a mother and her son, the mother was a brutal serial killer known as the "black goat", the son was repulsed by his mother's actions but he soon learnt that he himself had the same impulses as her. For some reason it reminds me of him and myself. I now realize i'm the "egg"." Kae explained as she began pacing back and forth.

"What'd you mean?" Zero questioned in a confused tone.

"You see he in a sense is the mother who's actions i'm disgusted by and yet I soon discovered I myself have the same impulses as him. Making me the "egg". Funny isn't it, to think that the book that brought me to him was the book that described the life I would soon live after I met him." Kae let out an amused chuckle as she realized the predicament she had found herself in.

"Tch, do you really believe any of that crap?" Zero's tone became much more serious and slightly demanding.

"I do." Kae replied nonchalantly.

"Then you're an even bigger idiot than I thought." Zero's scowl deepened as he spat out his words.

"Oh, how so?" Kae inquired.

"Tch. You act as if all the bad things that have happened to you are things you have no control over." Zero stated with frustration, his glare pierced through Kae's form like a knife as he continued to stare at her with his lilac orbs.

"And what about you? I may not know you personally but from what I can tell you yourself feel as if there's no way to control the situation you're in." Kae retorted causing Zero to stiffen slightly.

"That's because there isn't. I have no control over whether I become a beast or not." Zero lowered his gaze to the ground, he clenched his fists and began storming off once again. But Kae managed to grab him by his forearm just in time.

"Maybe you should take your own advice." Kae suggested.

Zero tried to wrench his arm from Kae's grasp but it was futile, for such a dainty looking girl she sure had a strong grip, much to Zero's dismay.

"There's no hope for me." Zero spat out the words as if they were poison.

"If you really believed that then you wouldn't be here. You wouldn't guard the day class girls with your life, you wouldn't protect Yuki, you wouldn't of tried to make me feel...better. If you were a beast then you wouldn't act so human." Zero flinched at Kae's words but he allowed his arm to relax in her hold.

Everything was silent until Zero finally spoke up after a long drawn out pause.

"Tch. Don't be late tomorrow for guard duty." And just like that he left. Kae couldn't help but let a small smile form on her lips, even if he didn't say it out load he had somewhat accepted her. Even if he still considered her a monster.

She didn't know why she had confided in him. Maybe it was because she pitied him, or maybe it was because she felt as if they were the same. Either way she was glad she did, she felt almost human when she spoke to him. Almost.

"I warned you to stay away from him." And just like that Kae's smile vanished as she faced the pureblood prince.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Flashback**_

 _"Are you hurt?" A dark figure emerged from the shadows, his muscular arm stood outstretched in front of the frail being that lay before him._

 _Kae hesitantly tilted her head upwards so she was directly facing the unknown man. Despite how severe her wounds were she managed to suppress the screams of agony that threatened to rip out of her throat._

 _"G-Go away." Her voice came out raspy and strained, as if she was dehydrated. The man however disregarded her command, dropped his arm back to the side of his body, and began moving closer towards her._

 _His eyes narrowed into slits as he saw a mutilated corpse sit in front of the white haired girl. However he managed to refrain from flinching at the grotesque sight._

 _"What happened?" He questioned._

 _"...I think I've killed him." Came her weak response._

 _The body belonged to a bulky middle aged man with slicked blonde hair, he had some rather sharp features by the looks of it, his yellow cargo pants were ripped into shreds just like his shoulder. There was a huge chunk of flesh missing from his neck down to his shoulder, and it seemed as if the girl was responsible for it._

 _"My name is Kaname. I'm not going to hurt you, I just want to know what happened here. Can you tell me?" He asked with a calm voice._

 _Kaname's burgundy eyes scanned the area, there was crimson liquid splattered across every inch of the place, causing Kaname to become increasingly unstable due to his unsated blood lust._

 _"I have to leave... I need to save my friends." Kae hurled herself back from the corpse and hastily stood up on the checkered floor._

 _Crack_

 _Kae bought down her index finger causing a sickening noise to emit from the action._

 _"I'm afraid you can't do that." Kaname's voice turned cold, his eyes examined Kae suspiciously however Kae just stood there waiting for him to move._

 _"And why is that?" She questioned him just as coldly._

 _Kaname allowed his eyes to roam around his surroundings for a second time in hopes of figuring out what could of led to such a mess, but what he saw was not something he would of ever predicted._

 _His burgundy eyes locked with the sight of decapitated fingers and toes, buckets upon buckets of flesh that was drowning in blood sat not too far from him. He moved his eyes to the girls fingers and saw rings of torn flesh around each of them, her nails also held a dark scarlet color, they looked as if they were coated in blood._

 _'Could it be that the fingers belong to her?' Kaname questioned, the sight in front of him was truly disgusting, he had never witnessed a sight so vile._

 _"Were you held prisoner here?" Judging by the shackles wrapped around her wrists and ankles it was quite obvious what the answer was._

 _"Are you a member of Aogiri?" Kae's voice suddenly held a much darker malice behind it._

 _Kaname had heard all about Aogiri and what it was, the news stations in Tokyo were filled with stories about the uncontrollable ghoul organization that terrorized multiple wards and took over multiple others._

 _Vampire children were taught about other species apart from humans who resided on earth, ghouls were one of them. However there was always a small part of Kaname that doubted their existence, mostly since he had never encountered one before. But he stood corrected._

 _"No, I was actually sent here to help you." It seemed Kaien was friends with ghouls as well as hunters. Kaien requested Kaname to help out one of his dear friends, Yoshimura, who needed his assistance in saving one of his employees. Kaname accepted grudgingly, he did owe Kaien a favor for protecting Yuki when he wasn't able to._

 _"Who sent you?" Kae asked, she still didn't believe anything he said._

 _"Yoshimura. I believe you're familiar with him." Kaname answered._

 _Kae's eyes widened slightly before retreating back to their regular form. It seemed she was familiar with the name, and it seemed she was the one who he was sent to retreat._

 _"What are you? You're not a human, but judging from your scent you're not a ghoul either." The question caught Kaname off guard but he still managed to remain composed on the outside._

 _Kaname wanted to smirk at how smart the young ghoul was, she was much more different than the girls at cross academy, it was refreshing._

 _"I'm a vampire." This time Kae didn't try and mask her surprise._

 _'Bullshit.' She thought._

 _"AAH!" Before Kae had time to question anything, she flung her right arm over her abdomen and grasped at her shirt, fresh blood seeped through the thin material indicating that her wounds were far from healed._

 _She collapsed onto her knees due to the pain, Kaname immediately rushed to her side and gently laid her across his arms._

 _"Rest." He whispered the word into her ear before picking her up bridal style and carrying her out of the room. He disregarded the mutilated body on the floor and instead focused all of his attention onto the small being that laid in his arms._

* * *

 **A/N I know Juuzou is the one who killed Jason but I really wanted to make Kae/Kaneki to be the one who killed him, I know this isn't how the story line was originally but I had to change it to fit with the new plot line. Anyways thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed the new chapter! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

"He reminds me of myself, I'm rather intrigued by him." Kae made her way closer to the pureblood prince whilst suppressing any fear of him that lingered inside of her

"He's a liability. I warned you previously to not interact with him, why did you go against my word Kae?" Kaname expressed genuine hurt as he cupped Kae's pale cheek with his hand.

"Like I said previously, he intrigues me." Kae brushed off the feeling of guilt that plagued her as she forced an impassive demeanor to take over her face.

"And what about me? Do I intrigue you also?" Kaname questioned, his burgundy orbs relaxed ever so slightly when they made contact with her onyx ones.

"Kaname I dont quite understand what you'e gaining from asking me that." Kae forcefully stepped out of the pureblood's grip and created a noticeable gap between them.

"Kae, why must you assume I always have some hidden agenda?" His words were coated in sadness, making Kae a little uneasy.

"Because you're you." And with that she took her leave.

* * *

It would be an understatement to say that Aido was curious about the new addition to the night class, he was beyond captivated by her. However he was simultaneously just as infuriated with her 'connection' to Lord Kaname.

"It's not fair! How is it that a freak like her has the attention of a God like Lord Kaname? It's not fair one bit!" Aido puffed out his pale cheeks which were dusted in a light shade of crimson whilst pouting his lips in a childish manner.

"Stop whining Hanabusa it's annoying, do you want Lord Kaname to hear you?" As enraged as she was, the doe eyed beauty didn't allow her emotions to come to the surface. Though it was apparent by her demeanor that she was not only jealous of this link Kaname and the ghoul shared, she was angered just as much as the childish blonde she had just reprimanded.

"She's interesting, something about her is rather appealing." The drawled out tone that had joined the conversation startled the rest of the vampires as he shared his thoughts, it was rare to get a sentence from Senri that didn't regard the topic of pocky or sleep. But just as fast as he hurled those words out to his peers he was quickly shoving another delectable treat down his throat.

"Well it'd be interesting to see how her nature could potentially clash with ours as well as the humans." Came another bored tone.

"I don't care about that though, I want to know what she's planning!" Aido continued spouting out his worries and concerns for the pureblood whilst at the expense of Kae.

"Will you zip it Hanabusa, she's just another student like us." The fiery haired vampire instructed.

However just before Aido could retaliate he was interrupted by the arrival of the ghoul he was so angered by. Kae strolled in rather calmly thus fueling Aido's anger even further.

Kae sensing the tense atmosphere and analyzing the body language of her fellow peers could come up with a logical conclusion that she was the center of topic among them.

"You-" Aido was brought to a halt mid sentence with an accusing finger pointed directly at Kae.

"As much as I'd like to entertain you with my presence I must excuse myself as I'm rather tired, my sinceriest apologies Aido." Kae sent a feigned smile towards him before exiting, Aido stood in a stupor. His blush deepened as he registered what had just taken place however it seemed that the other vampires were rather amused by the situation.

"I knew there was something interesting about her." Commented Senri before placing another pocky into his salivating mouth.

"Tch. It won't be long until I find out what she's really here for." Aido suppressed his feeling of embarrassment as his eyes trailed to the place Kae was standing just seconds ago.

* * *

 **A/N I am really sorry to all of you for taking so long to update, however since my exams are all over I have a lot of free time so I'll be updating more often. If you have any requests or question please comment them. Thank you all for reading :)**


End file.
